Memories
by Reni7681
Summary: Out in the darkness - they can get you! Find you! Torture you!


**Genre: fluffy fluff**  
><strong>POV: Connor<strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>

**Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to it's rightful owners, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: A big thanks to PrehistoricCat for the editing :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories<strong>_

I know that I tend to space out sometimes. I get so focused on what I'm doing that I just get lost in the moment.

Sometimes, it's hard to shake off things though. Times like when I'm outside in the night; when I hear a creak in the dark or the leaves twitch in the shadows. That lets my imagination run wild!

Then I can _almost_ see the raptor stalking that shadow, ready to pounce when I would just look away.

Now was just such a moment.

The fire in front of me was crackling, the orange flames giving just enough light to illuminate the stone circle around it and the only other person here with me.

Sneaking glances over my shoulders into the dark wouldn't help and I couldn't give into my fear now. She needed me to be confident. A grown up! I'm supposed to be the expert out here.

So I try to tell her a story. I know how she loves Alice in Wonderland. Her aunt read it to her and watched all the movies with her, so I told her what I remembered of the story. Of cause that wasn't much. She had to tell it to me in the end, but at least that made her smile and me laugh.

And our laughter made me feel more safe here but the fear was still there. There just can't be anything out there.

I could still remember mine and Abby's first time out in the wildernesses, in the Cretaceous. At first, my injured leg made it all but impossible to be of any help to Abs. At least we were together.

Abby was the muscle – I was the brain. But there was no training that could prepare you far a long term stay in the past.

Plus: I had this episode of the Simpsons stuck in my head, where Homer steps on one creature and everything changes. Professor Cutter had that Claudia Brown incident. We were afraid to kill the wrong thing and everything would be different when we got home. IF we ever made it home.

That first Raptor attack made us forget about that.

This was a kill or be killed world. And as long as Abby was safe that was enough for me! I could be tough! I had to be! So showing fear was a bad thing.

Now, with the fire in front of me, the fear of the first weeks was back, and the need to keep it all in me. I could feel how my face would heat up and it had nothing to do with the heat of the flames!

I felt my hands get clammy with cold sweat. My heart started fluttering.

This soon would trigger a full blown panic attack if I didn't do anything – soon!

But as always, my Abby was there. Always my saving Angel. Her voice alone made me calm down.

She sat down next to me, took my hand and when she noticed the signs of my panic attack she just put her hand on the back of my neck and let her fingers curl around my hair there.

I bent my head a bit towards her, she kissed my forehead and whispered into my ear „It's okay, babe! There is nothing here! We are safe!"

I nodded.

Like I said, I get lost in memories. I knew that. Not a very manly thing to do, but that's just the way I am. Abby loves me anyway. At least I'm confident in that knowledge now.

I look up and into her blue eyes, nod again and bring my lips to hers, murmur a „I know Abs" right before our lips meet in a kiss. I let my tongue dance over her bottom lip, she tastes like sweet wine.

Before our kiss could evolve into more a screeching scream was heard over the fire. I grinned and put my forehead against Abby's while she chuckled.

„Aunt Abby! You are not supposed to be out here! Uncle Connor promised me that we would sit outside whilst you and mum watch a movie! We didn't even get to toasting bread on a stick yet!"

Abby squeezed my hand before she stood up to face our 4 year old niece Melody „But Mel, you can't hog Connor like this, your Mummy and me got scared whilst we were watching the movie. We were all alone in that big house!" I shook my head and smiled. Abby had let the door wide open when she came out to us and now the whole backyard was illuminated. It felt great to see everything around me!

Melody looked thoughtful and then came over to Abby. She held out her hand to Abby. „Okay. Then we'll come in so that Uncle Connor can protect you too." she dropped her voice to that loud whisper that only little children and stage actors have, to whisper into Abbys ear „I was scared out here in the dark at first too, but then I remembered that Uncle Connor is with me, and he won't let anything hurt me!"

Yeah … I almost had a panic attack but that little 4 year old, just told Abby that I would protect them all. It made me feel better finally. Her belief in me. It almost made me tear up.

Abby looked me right in the eyes while she answered Melody. „I know Mel!"

They both took hold of my hands after I stood up.

We closed the door on the world outside as soon as we crossed the threshold.

Jack may have left his girlfriend Lina and their daughter, but they just fit in with me and Abby. Family.

And soon we would be joined by one family member more. Abby had found out only a month ago. But our own little baby would be here in only 6 months. And we promised Mel a dog, since Abby would be home with the Baby, we could have a dog too.

I had plenty things to do around the house to prepare for both of them, that would take my mind off the memories Maybe someday I would be able to face my ghosts of the past, but I knew that Abby would be right beside me if I got lost again.

And really sometimes spacing out isn't a bad thing at all. Sometimes I dreamed about family picnics with all my girls around me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, that was it. First thing written this year. What do you think? Please leave a review, that grantees you a virtual cookie :D<strong>


End file.
